A vehicle is a machine moved by a user who rides therein. An example of a vehicle is a car.
For convenience of vehicle users, vehicles tend to include various sensors and electronic devices. Particularly, various apparatus for driver convenience are under development.
A plurality of apparatuses and systems are attached to a vehicle as the vehicle includes various electronic apparatuses.
Conventional vehicles use blind stop detection (BSD) to detect output an alarm when another vehicle is located in a blind spot at a rear side of the vehicles. However, the conventional vehicles cannot cope with many situations generated during driving since an area in which other vehicles are sensed is fixed. In addition, drivers cannot recognize a degree of risk of a current situation.
Accordingly, a driver assistance apparatus for vehicles, which varies a BSD zone for sensing other vehicles according to situation and outputs an alarm indicating risk, is under study.